


L'amore ingannevole

by devianzha



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianzha/pseuds/devianzha
Summary: Thorn  mencintai seseorang, orang yang ia cinta keras kepala, memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan saat marah terlihat lucu.Apakah Thorn berhasil menembaknya?





	

L'amore ingannevole

Sumarry:

Thorn  mencintai seseorang, orang yang ia cinta keras kepala, memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan saat marah terlihat lucu.

Apakah Thorn berhasil menembaknya?

Fandom: Boboiboy

Rate: M

Prolog

Aku tau, tau banget malahan. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku memang mencintainya. Padahal cinta pertamaku sungguh terlarang sekali. Tapi ya.... namanya juga jatuh cinta, tak perlu alasan maupun logika. Aku sudah bertekad, aku akan berusaha dekat denganya dan membuatnya menjadi milikku!.

“Lho?Thorn, belum siap? Nanti ditinggal yang lain lho~”Ejek Kakak kempatku, Blaze. Biasanya di panggil Lez.

“Sebentar lah. Aku mau ambil jaketku!”Teriakku yang saat inin menyambar jaket hitam hijau tuaku dan turun kebawah.

“Lama! kau kira sekarang jam berapa?”Bentak kakak sulungku, Halilintar. biasanya dipanggil Hali.

“Jam 06.15 Kak”Jawabku sambi melihat jam tanganku berwarna hijau tua.

“Eh? Lha, jamku mati ternyata”Ucap kak Hali yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Pasti malu tuh~.

“Hahahahahahaha! Hali malu~~~”Ejek kakak keduaku, Taufan. Biasanya dipanggil Fan. Bukan berarti memanggil Fan yang artinya kipas angin ya~.

“Diam Kau, Fan”

Lalu kak Hali mencubit kedua pipi Kak Fan sampai memerah total, pasti sakit sekali. Untung belum ditambahkan dengan jeweran mautnya kak Hali. Bisa kelar hidup ini.

“Pagi semua~”Sapa Adikku,Solar. Biasanya dipanggil Lar atau Solar. Dia baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

“Seperti biasa, penampilanmu bikin mata sakit”Ejek kak Fan sambil menutupi matanya yang kesakitan melihat penampilan adikku.

Menurutku memang iya, penampilan Solar terlalu membuat sakit mata. Gimana enggak sakit mata, dianya malah pakai kacamata Oranye terang. Aku bahkan tak mengerti, apa matanya tidak sakit?

“Kak Fan hanya iri aja kan~? Kan hampir semua cewek-cewek di sekolah ngefans aku~” Ucap Solar yang mulai membanggakan karismanya.

Aku akui memang hampir semua cewek suka sama Solar. Solar kan pintar, ramah, mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak lain dan ahem..... memang penampilannya keren. Sepertinya alasan Solar pakai kacamata nyolok itu supaya mudah diingat orang. Ya.... Solar memang Cahaya dalam keluarga kami. Paling bersinar dan penuh semangat juang sebagai seorang Sahabat maupun Saudara”

.Semuanya sudah siap?”Tanya Kakak ketigaku, Gempa. Biasanya dipanggil Gem atau Gempa.

“Kak Ice dimana?”Tanya Kak Blaze kepadaku, karna kamar kami bersebalahan.

“Apa? Memangnya aku tidak kelihatan?”bisik pelan Kakak Kelimaku, Ice.

“HUWAAAAA!!!”Teriakku dan kak Gempa. Sampe aku jatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya, sakit pantatku~

“Kalian kira aku setan ya?”Tanya Kak Ice dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Mampus! Kalau kak Ice sudah mengeluarkan aura dingin ini, alamat kami bakalan di tendang nih.

“Ya ampun Ice. Kan yang lain tanya saja, lebih baik daripada kamu ditinggal berangkat sama yang lain”Hibur Kak Blaze sambil merangkul bahu Kak Ice.

“Hah..... baiklah..... kalau itu katamu, Lez”gumam pelan Kak Ice.

Eh? Apaan nih? Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Kak Ice terlihat gugup disamping Kak Blaze? Ada sesuatu nih~~~ bikin curiga aja.

“Semuanya sudah siap?”Tanya Kak Hali yang sudah memakai jaket dan topi hitam merahnya.

“Sudah! Ayo berangkat~!”Teriak Kak Blaze yang langsung lari kerumah duluan.

“LEZ! KAMU LUPA JAKETMU!!”Teriak Kak Ice sambil membawakan Topi dan Hoodie hitam merah kuningnya kak Blaze.

“Oh iya! Lupa”

“Lez~ Lez~ kamu kalau semangat sering lupa diri ya~”Ejek Kak Taufan sambil mencubit pipi kak Blaze, kelihatan sekali kak Taufan gemes dengan Kak Blaze. Mau gimana lagi, Kak Blaze terlalu hyperaktif meskipun sudah berumur 17 tahun.

“Biarin! Karna semangat membuatku lupa diri~”

“Aku kunci rumah dulu ya~”Ucap Solar sambil menutup pintu pagar rumah.

“Eh, Kak Hali. Tugas dari pak Bambang gimana sih?”Tanya Kak Gempa kepada Kak Hali.

“Yang tentang jaringan komputer? Bukannya tugasnya gampang?”

“Itu kan bagi kak Hali, aku masih kurang ngerti”

“Nanti dikelas aku jelasin deh”

“Kak Blaze, Kak Ice, sudah mengerjakan tugasnya bu Eka? Yang tema skestanya Hal yang kita sukai?”Tanyaku kepada Kak Blaze yang tengah memakai topinya dan Kak Ice semakin menutupi matanya dengan topi biru mudanya.

“Hem.... sudah dong~. Kalau Thorn bikin sketsanya siapa hayo~?”Tanya balik Kak Blaze.

“Rahasia~”Jawabku. Ya tentu saja rahasia, kan malu kalau di tunjukkan sekarang.

Para pembaca pasti bingung kan? Kami sebenarnya sudah berumur 17 tahum. Dan kami semua masuk Sekolah Menengah Kerja. Kak Hali dan Kak Gempa mengambil jurusan Teknik Komunikasi Jaringan. Kak Taufan mengambil jurusan Jasa Boga,Solar mengambil Jurusan Akomodasi Perhotelan, sedangkan Aku, Kak Blaze dan Kak Ice mengambil jurusan Animasi. Hehehehehehehe~~~ kalian kaget ya? Aku dan kedua kakakku ini memang suka menggambar dan kami bercita-cita menjadi Animator.

Kami semua berniat lulus sekolah untuk bekerja. Alasan kami semua simpel kok, Supaya pekerja ayah dan ibu ringan. Simpel kan?. Gini-gini, Kak Hali sudah dapat tawaran kerja setelah lulus sekolah sedangkan Kak Taufan mulai membantu Kak Gempa memasak dirumah. Lumayan~ dapet makan enak dari tangan koki unggulan sekolahan. Dan masih cara lain kami bisa menghidupi kebutuhan kami sendiri tanpa menunggu uang tranfes Orang tua~.

“KYAAAA!!! SOLAR SENPAI!!!!”jerit para fans Solar dan dibalas dengan senyum ramahnya.

“Solar..... kamu makin populer aja ya?”Tanya Kak Taufan, entah kenapa Solar dan Kak Taufan jadi semakin dekat ya? Apa karna jurusan mereka termasuk satu perjuangan ya?

“hehehehehehe...... sebenarnya aku masih malu lho”

“gini malu!?biasanya narsis bak artis di tv aja kamu bilangnya biasa aja. Kenapa sekarang baru malu?”tanya heran Kak Taufan. Iya, aku juga heran sekali.

“Kalau yang itu memang biasa aja. Tapi kalau disapa dan dikagumi fans itu yang bikin aku malu tau”Ucap malu-malu Solar sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

“ngomong – ngomong, kamu sudah bawa baju servismu? Katamu hari ini praktek saat istirahat ya?”

“Bawa kok. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Siapkan mentalmu, Solar. Para serigala akan mengincarmu”Ucap capek Kak Taufan.

“Iya Solar. Kamu harus siapkan mental. Atau kau perlu memanggil kami semua juga enggak apa-apa kok”Ucap Kak Hali yang ternyata juga nguping pembicaraan mereka. Spontan kami semua setuju melindungi Solar dari para perempuan yang kelaparan yang butuh asupan orang cakep kayak Solar.

“Kenapa kalian pada protektif sama aku?”

“Karna kamu kecakepan. Masa’ kita semua 7 bersaudara kembar tapi yang paling cakep itu Kau dan Hali”Ucap Kak Blaze sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kak Hali.

“Sudahlah kalian ini. Kita sudah sampai sekolah, kalian semua pada enggak sadar kalau kita menggangu anak-anak yang mau lewat?”Ucap sebal Solar. Lalu kami semua menoleh kebelakang.

OMG! Ternyata sudah sampai sekolah toh, pantas aja kok rasanya banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Ternyata kami menutupi jalan masuk motor anak-anak. Ups! Sorry semuanya. Kami keasyikan gosip nih~~~.

“Oke, kami semua cabut dulu ya~. Solar, hati-hati ya~ kamu adik kesayangan kami lho~”Teriak Kak Taufan, diikuti oleh Kak Hali dan Kak Gempa. Karna kelas mereka sebelahan.

“Ayo kita ke kelas tercinta!”

Kak Blaze langsung tancap gas menuju kelas XI Animasi 3 yang lokasinya dipojokan kelas yang jauh dari kantin sekolah. Aku hanya bisa bengong saja dan Kak Ice hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kebiasaan kalau semangat membara, lupa sama saudara sendiri.

“Kak Blaze terlalu hyperaktif beda dengan Kak Ice.”Ucapku yang akhirnya ikut menghela nafas sambil berjalan bersama Kak Ice.

“Tapi karna itulah Kak Blaze diberi nama Blaze. Memiliki semangat diatas rata-rata seperti magma gunung berapi”Ucap kak Ice sambil tersenyum tipis. Maklumin aja mereka kan lebih dekat daripada yang lain.

“Memangnya ada standarnya?”Tanyaku kepada Kak Ice. Wajarkan aku tanyakan?

“Entahlah”. Malah dikasih jawaban yang menggantungkan.

“Kak Ice, Sketsa kak Ice seperti apa? Aku ingin tau”Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan mata bulat. Puppy no Jutsu aktif!.

“Mana mau. Nanti juga saat pelajaran tau sendiri”

Lalu Kak Ice pergi mengejar Kak Blaze. Sial. Aku malah ditinggal sendirian, spontan saja aku mengejar mereka. Aku sudah sabar pelajaran bu Eka dan menunjukan hasil sketsanya. Soalnya tugas sketsaku menunjukkan siapa orang kusukai. Kalau pun dipandang aneh sekalipun aku bisa bilang “Ini orang yang paling aku kagumi”

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Yaho!!! semuanya, apa kabar? Kali ini author membawakan cerita baru lagi ((cerita yg lama aja belum kelar)) Kali ini rate M lho~ M~~~.


End file.
